An Unfortunate Commodore
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Smoker is the unfortunate victim of a pirate captain claiming the ability to travel dimensions. When he wakes up, he finds he must adjust to a strange and unfamiliar world inhabited by people known as ninjas. One Piece x Naruto crossover.
1. Ch 1: Land of the Unknown

**I got this idea and I thought it would be pretty damn unique cause I've yet to encounter a One Piece x Naruto crossover like this. The result of the poll for whether I should write a One Piece x Naruto ended as 6 - yes and 3 - no. So I wrote one. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: **Commodore Smoker is the untimely victim of a pirate captain claiming the ability to travel dimensions. When he wakes up, he must adjust to a strange and unfamiliar world inhabited by odd people known as ninjas.

**Notes: Takes place after the Alabasta arc and a little before the start of the Naruto Shippuuden arc.**

**Warning: There is some bad language in here.**

* * *

**An Unfortunate Commodore**

**Ch. 1: Land of the Unknown**

* * *

Commodore Smoker was not the type of man who blindly followed orders like a brainwashed idiot. If there was a personal sense of justice to be upheld, he would do it, even if it meant completely blowing off his superiors and itching to shove their ignorant orders up their wrinkly old asses. Nobles of the world be damned, the younger generations were certainly taking over. That was truly how Commodore Smoker felt, and that was what he attempted to teach his most loyal subordinate, Tashigi.

Now, Commodore Smoker was most certainly not having the best day at the moment. It all began with a group of idiotic misfit pirates with a turgid, air-headed, idiotic leader named Jigoku. He was the leader of the Space-craft pirates, whose pirate ship certainly looked more like an alien UFO than a regular pirate ship. Jigoku strutted up to Commodore Smoker as the marine commander was crossing the street and boldly challenged him to a battle. He stupidly announced that he had the advantage because he'd eaten the _Uchuu-Uchuu no Mi_, and thus could leap through dimensions or send people flying into a different dimension. Commodore Smoker was extremely doubtful though. Pirates always boasted in large quantities and never ended up performing up to standard expectations.

Commodore Smoker was not an idiot. He was wary of users of the Akuma no Mi, because they had special powers. Straw-hat Luffy was a rubber man. Fire-Fist Ace was a flame man. He himself was a smoke man, having eaten the _Moku-Moku no Mi._ And Crocodile had been a sand man. As it goes, everyone has a weakness. For users of the Akuma no Mi, salt water was the biggest one. For their powers, there were advantages and disadvantages. Logia-type fruit users were generally the most annoying in battle, because they were made _of_ something. Smoker was made of smoke. That proved him to be very difficult to hit in battle, as well as enabling to capture enemies easily without getting a single scratch. Logia Akuma no Mi were very useful indeed . . . when the users were on your side of course. Damn that Ace for being Straw-hat Luffy's brother. He would've caught the young rookie on that day if it wasn't for him. Damn him. And damn this pompous charlatan in front of him for being an incredible nuisance. Damn them both to hell.

Jigoku, annoyed when Commodore Smoker just gave him a bland look of disinterest, decided to do a demonstration. _"Uchuu-Uchuu no Uzu!"_ he shouted, slamming his palm forward and slapping it against the side of a decent-sized building.

Smoker's interest (and level of wariness) increased when the entire building vanished from sight in an instant. The pirate captain was grinning like a cat that caught the canary. Elsewhere, people screamed like little girls when a building fell from the sky and crushed a rice field as well as flattening a few good-hearted farmers. Let us give a moment of silence for those poor farmers . . .

Commodore Smoker began to emit smoke from his arms and his torso. "You're a nuisance, you pirate greenhorn," he growled in a fractious voice. "You wanted this fight, so shut up and don't whine to me when I arrest you."

Jigoku and his crew just smirked. Tashigi, who had finally reached the street, stood awkwardly to the side. She did not know what was going on, but she knew that those pirates had provoked her commander. Today, Commodore Smoker had already been in a sour mood. The pirates had probably pissed him off more. Though for some reason she was on tenterhooks today, as if something bad was about to happen.

"_Waito Baasuto!"_

Thick congregations of smoke poured out of Smoker's hands and surrounded the Space-craft pirates in an instant. Jigoku dodged to the side, but the rest of his crew were easily captured by Smoker's smoke. Tashigi produced a _kairouseki_ Marine net, which Smoker tossed the criminals into. He was not about to take any chances with these idiotic pillagers. He was relentless against pirates and that would not change (those two times with Straw-hat Luffy were exceptions).

"Y-you got my men!" Jigoku stammered, his eyes wide at how easily the Marine Commodore had taken down his comrades.

"They were weaklings, and _you_ are wasting my time," Commodore Smoker spat, readying his fist again. _"Waito Suneeku!"_

The fluffy white and gray smoke surrounded the panicking pirate captain and brought him over to the _kairouseki_ net. Then his face twisted evilly.

"_Uchuu-Uchuu no Terepouto!"_

The pirate captain teleported behind Commodore Smoker and slammed his palm forward, shouting,_ "Uchuu-Uchuu no Uzu!"_

Smoker ducked, his smoke instantly vanishing and letting him regain the use of his hands. He grabbed hold of the jutte on his back and swung it at the pirate viciously, pinning the surprised captain to the ground.

"Gotcha," he said, biting down on the two thick cigars in his mouth. "Tashigi, bring the net over here."

"Hai, Smoker-junshou!" Tashigi saluted, dragging the large net over to her commanding officer.

However, the scheming pirate captain was prepared. The moment Smoker lifted the jutte off his chest and slung it across his back, the pirate made his move. Before Tashigi could secure him in the net, he shot to his feet and slammed his palm into Smoker's chest. Smoker, who was accustomed to pirates with abilities from eating the Akuma no Mi being unable to move after he removed the jutte, was not fully prepared for Jigoku's attack.

"_Uchuu-Uchuu no Uzu!"_

With nary a sound, the Marine commander disappeared without a trace. The pirate captain grinned and began to laugh about how the monstrous Commodore Smoker was no more. Tashigi caught him quicker than a grasshopper could hop and secured the net. She scanned over the area again, her inner fears quickly escalating. Commodore Smoker was nowhere to be found. Oh dear. That was a major problem. Tashigi steeled herself. In this case she would have to act as the commander for now.

"Get these pirates on the ship," she said to the Marine soldiers on stand-by. "Don't let them escape."

"Hai!" the soldiers saluted. "Let's go, men!"

Tashigi pulled a Den-Den Mushi from her jacket and phoned the Navy HQ. When a voice responded over the phone, she said as calmly as she could, "Please inform the higher-ups that we have a major problem. A wayward pirate captain has attacked Smoker-junshou. We have captured the criminal, but Smoker-junshou has disappeared due to the pirate captain's Devil Fruit ability."

There was a moment of silence before she received a response: ". . . That is problematic. Bring the pirate captain in for interrogation and throw his crew into jail."

"Understood." Tashigi hung up.

_Please be safe, Smoker-junshou._

* * *

Commodore Smoker was not a happy man at the moment. His head hurt. Fucking pirate. He was as good as dead when Smoker figured a way to get back from . . . wherever he was now.

When he woke up, he was greeted by an unfamiliar chill. His dark-grey eyes scanned his meager surroundings, which was basically a jail cell. He was tied up with his hands behind his back, but he didn't feel weak. The jail cell was apparently not reinforced with _kairouseki_. Although since he was a Commodore, there was no reason for him to be tied up like a prisoner at all. So who the hell did this? Either that pirate bastard wasn't lying when he said he could transport people across dimensions or . . . well, there really was no other explanation for this, was there? If they tied him up with a simple rope, they must not know who he was or have any knowledge about the Akuma no Mi (which, clearly his captors didn't, because of the lack of sea-stone).

He turned to smoke and easily got out of the rope bindings. He passed through the cell bars as well. Regaining his solid form, Smoker made his way out of the prison. He cursed when he realized his jutte had been taken away from him, but knew that it was a general rule of thumb to take all weapons away from the captive. Well, he'd just have to get it back. Whoever these idiots were, they were certain to be no match for him with his Logia fruit powers.

Smoker soon happened upon a pair of odd-looking guards. They were clad in puffy green jackets with pockets. They were wearing dark, long-sleeved shirts with a bright-red spiral embroidered on the sides of each arm below the shoulder. They wore dark pants with some type of weapon holder strapped to their right thigh as well as a round pouch attached securely to their left hip. One of the guards was carrying a sword across his back.

As he rounded the corner, the second guard, a man with black hair pulled into a spiked ponytail at the back of his head, spotted him. "How did you get out of that cell?" he asked.

Smoker blinked at him. From the low tone of voice, and the guard's young facial features, he deduced that the guard was no older than perhaps sixteen or seventeen. "I don't owe you any answers," he replied gruffly. "Now give me back my jutte and I'll be on my way to the nearest Marine base."

The first guard guffawed loudly. "He thinks we're just gonna let 'im go," he said, drawing the sword from his back. "Time to recapture him, eh, Shikamaru?"

"Put your weapon down," the second guard, whose name was apparently Shikamaru, ordered. "No hostilities unless it really comes down to it. We're supposed to interrogate him, not kill him."

The first guard snorted, "You're too soft, Shikamaru. I'd already have him on his knees!"

"You are quiet mistaken about that, fool," Smoker said quietly, eying the first guard with a look akin to bland disinterest. "I've met many of your kind before."

The first guard snarled, "Keep your tongue to yourself, old man! I don't know how the hell you got out of your cell, but you don't mess with us shinobi, you got that?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Stand down, Akira. There is no need to give him any more information than is necessary."

Akira crossed his arms. "Hmph! The asshole started it," he grumbled.

"And you finished it," Shikamaru retorted. He turned to Smoker, who was still standing there with a calm, but bored look on his face. "We'll take you to see the Hokage, but if you try anything funny, we'll be forced to use practical measures."

In truth, Smoker had no intention of fleeing. The first guard had given him all the information he'd needed to know that the pirate bastard that had sent him here hadn't been lying for shit. For now he'd just have to learn to cope with the world he was in now until he could find a way back. The second guard had given him a choice to see the "Hokage", but unfortunately Smoker had no idea who or _what_ a "Hokage" was. Time to get some info.

"Who is the Hokage?" he asked.

The first guard's eyes widened comically and he spluttered incredulously, "What – how – you – huh?"

Shikamaru stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know who the Hokage is," he stated. "Does the name Konoha mean anything to you?"

"I don't know what you're playing at, but those terms mean nothing to me," Smoker said impatiently. "Move."

"The Hokage is the leader of this village," Akira said. "How do you not know that, dude?"

Shikamaru eyed him for a moment longer. Smoker's prodigious ire was growing each second that ticked by. He was in an unfamiliar place, _without_ his subordinates, _without_ his trusty weapon, and surrounded by strange people with weird clothes and unfamiliar terms.

"Come with me," Shikamaru said briskly, moving towards the end of the jail corridor where the stairs leading out were situated. "Akira, you stay here."

"Tch," Akira grumbled. "Whatever."

Smoker followed Shikamaru out of the underground prison. He was greeted by warm sunlight bathing his face and the sight of a busy, bustling street. The odd things about his surroundings were mostly the buildings. Odd-shaped, with circular or square-ish rooftops, and plenty of wires and clothes lines strung between the eaves. There were also many, many people wearing the same headband on their person as the two guards he'd met. Most of the time, the cloth was blue, but there were also a few red ones mixed into the crowd. There was a metal plate attached to the piece of cloth, which glinted and gleamed proudly in the light. The symbol carved in the center of the metal plate looked similar to a leaf. It was a spiral with a stray line jutting out to the right, with a curved triangular shape at the bottom left of the spiral. What kind of odd people wore that kind of symbol? That Akira person mentioned shinobi. Were they similar to Marines, who wore the kanji for "justice" on their backs and had the seagull symbol painted on their sails?

The teenager in front of him led him through the busy streets and towards a tall, salient, circular building with a flat red roof. The symbol for "fire" was shown as a giant black kanji in the middle of a circle attached to the roof. They went into the building and up a long flight of stairs, eventually ending up in a red-colored circular hallway with multiple doors. Shikamaru stepped forward and knocked on one of the doors.

Smoker heard a female voice say from inside the room, "Enter."

They entered the circular office. Smoker observed a good chunk of the village from the large glass windows that curved at the back of the office behind the desk. A woman with long blonde hair sat at the desk, a mountain of paperwork seated in separate piles on the desk. Smoker was surprised when he saw her. This woman, who had a relatively young countenance, possessed the hugest pair of breasts he'd ever seen in his entire life. The mysteries of the world indeed.

"Shikamaru," the woman said. "Is this the man Izumo and Kotetsu found the other day?"

"Correct, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said. Smoker's eyebrow went up a little. If this woman was the leader of the village, she must be pretty damn powerful . . . or just shrewd. You should never judge a book by its cover, after all . . .

The woman stood up from her chair and walked around the desk to look closer at Smoker. "Shikamaru," she spoke. The teenager gave her his undivided attention. "Get Neji and Ino here as quick as you can."

Shikamaru groaned, but he walked out the door to do his job. Smoker's face twisted in irritation as the woman circled him with a hard, critical eye, carefully vetting him. He did his best not to grind his teeth in a show of his annoyance, wishing more than ever he had his cigars to chomp down on. They'd also apparently been taken away because anything could be used as a weapon; a ring of cigars around his arm was included.

"What?" he snapped when the Hokage finally walked back to her desk and sat down. "I just need my jutte and I'll be going."

The woman's hazel eyes narrowed. "You are not getting out of this village until I determine what you're doing here and what your mission is," she replied curtly.

"I can do whatever the damn hell I want," Smoker growled.

The woman's eyes rolled. "Now where have I heard that before . . ." she said, picking up a pen and beginning to scribble her signature across a sheet of paper.

There was a quick knock on the door, followed by the opening of said door. Smoker blinked when a girl with light-pink hair stepped inside, stuffing her gloves inside her pocket. "Tsunade-shishou," the girl said respectfully, bowing.

Tsunade turned to the girl. "Ah, Sakura. Are you finished with your experiment?" she asked, greeting the girl pleasantly.

The girl nodded. "I was able to create an antidote out of the poison that was taken out of the injured shinobi. I just needed a few herbal leaves from your storage," she said. "From what the medic nins have diagnosed, the Kusa ninjas used a type of rare poisonous wildflower that grows only in _Tsuchi no Kuni_. It appears to have been mixed with the root of a Moonflower, which acts as a catalyst for the reaction between the body's chromosomes and the poison from the wildflower."

Tsunade nodded appraisingly. "Good job, Sakura," she said. "Get some rest, because I'll need you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura replied. She turned on her heel, sparing Smoker only a quick, sidelong glance of curiosity, before she exited the office.

"Smart girl," Smoker commented offhandedly, faintly reminded of his faithful subordinate. He wondered how she was currently faring without him.

A moment later the door opened again, admitting a tall teenager clothed in a buttoned white robe with a gray cloth tied around his waist and a slim girl with long blonde hair covering her right eye. What surprised Smoker the most was the boy's pale-lavender eyes. There were no pupils, yet the boy appeared to see things perfectly fine.

"You called us, Hokage-sama?" the teenage boy asked.

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin. "Neji, I want you to use your Byakugan to look at this man's chakra coils," she said, looking towards Smoker.

Smoker stared at the boy, who held a hand close to his face, his index and middle fingers pressed together while his other fingers remained fisted. The veins bulged out around his eyes. Smoker raised an eyebrow in interest. Was this an ability of the Akuma no Mi? And what were these "chakra coils" the woman was talking about?

Several seconds later the boy's eyes returned to normal. "This man doesn't have chakra coils. The structure of his body's energy is different. From what I observed, he has no tenketsu points or chakra pathways, but his energy flow is similar to that of a wayward gas molecule," he reported.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Impossible," she stated firmly. "There isn't anyone who doesn't have chakra coils. Lee's blocked coils are an exception."

Smoker cut in before the other two could speak, "I have already told your subordinate that I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't know what chakra is, I don't know what Konoha is, and I certainly don't appreciate being treated like an object. Just give me back my jutte."

Tsunade remarked, "My, aren't you a rude one."

"I'll be as rude as I want. I don't care about higher-ups because I follow my own code of justice," Smoker snapped. "I dislike being uninformed and that is currently how I perceive things. What the damn hell is going on? When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll wring his idiotic, pompous neck." That last part was muttered more to himself than the occupants of the room.

"And who is this bastard you're speaking of?" Tsunade inquired.

Smoker regarded her coolly. "I have no obligations to answer you," he replied. "Where did you put my weapon?"

"You disrespectful little –" Tsunade grabbed the empty tea cup on her desk and hurled it at him.

Smoker stepped to side, allowing the green cup to hurl past him and smash into the unforgiving wall behind him. Its shattered remains clinked to the floor. Tsunade scowled at the fact that she hadn't hit him and settled back against her seat.

"You don't act like a spy," she said. "Before I let you go, I will need your permission to have your mind invaded briefly so we know that you are not a spy or enemy ninja."

"I refuse," Smoker said. "I do not understand why you are so suspicious of people. I have no reason to be a spy when I can get answers directly. I am not an enemy because if I was, you'd be incapacitated right now. I am a Marine Commodore and I uphold a personal sense of justice. I am a government official, although those World Nobles are a pain in the ass to work for because of their decisions that I do not wholly agree with."

The room's other occupants gave each other confused looks. "What's a Marine Commodore? Who are these World Nobles you speak of?" Tsunade demanded.

Smoker stared at them. If these people really didn't know what those meant, then that pirate bastard wasn't lying. He cursed in his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'll be honest, I don't care what you think, but I need you to listen," he growled, opening one dark-grey eye to peer heavily at the Hokage. "I'm not one of these shinobi you speak of or command. I am a Marine Commodore, an officer of the Navy that hunts and catches pirates. What do you know of the Akuma no Mi?"

"What's _that?"_ Ino asked, clearly confused. "And pirates? Are you kidding?"

"The Akuma no Mi, or Devil Fruit, is a type of fruit that grants a person special abilities," Smoker explained. "I was putting a cocky bastard in his place before he used his ability to send me here. I am not from your world, and I have every intention of getting my weapon back and find out how to get back to where I came from."

"I see," Tsunade mused. "Well then. Until we are able to help you find your way back, you are going to have to stay here in our village. I would like to evaluate your skills to see what level you are at as a _Commodore_, whatever rank that is."

"What are your ranks here?" Smoker questioned.

"The lowest is an Academy cadet, a ninja-in-training at the Ninja Academy. Next is Genin level, a ninja-in-training with an Elite instructor. Next is Chuunin level, a ninja-in-training that is qualified to begin taking on the mid-level missions. Next is Jounin level, a ninja-in-training that is eligible to take on higher missions or train a team of Genin. Next is Anbu-level or Hunter-nin level, a ninja-in-training that is part of a secret elite force under the direct command of the Hokage, who is currently me. A Hunter-nin is an elite ninja that hunts down missing nin, ninja that have abandoned and fled their respective villages. Next is Anbu Captain level, a ninja-in-training who commands a team of Anbu. The final level is the Hokage, a respectable shinobi that is the leader of the village. In general, the Hokage should be the strongest and the smartest, but must also care for the entire village," Tsunade explained.

"Huh," Smoker grunted. "If I had to guess, my rank as Commodore would be between your levels of Jounin and Anbu."

"We'll see," Tsunade said. She turned to the two teenagers who'd been silently watching the exchange. "You are dismissed."

The two shinobi nodded in acknowledgement and walked out the door.

"Your skills will be evaluated by one of my best Jounin," Tsunade said. "His student is returning next week with my old friend, who took him on a training trip for about two years. You will be fighting against his students while partnered up with him. I'll call him in to brief him on this new development. For now you can stay in an apartment. Shizune!"

"Tsunade-sama?" a black-haired woman holding a pet pig in her arms entered the room.

"Find this man an apartment room to stay in," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, right away," Shizune replied quickly. She turned to the silver-haired man. "What's your name?"

"Smoker," he replied curtly.

"Well then, Smoker-san, please follow me." Shizune exited the room and looked back to see if the man was following. Smoker did, albeit reluctantly. It would take a while to get used to someone calling him without his rank attached.

* * *

**The end of chapter one. Tell me how you liked it in a review.**

**Akuma no Mi – Devil Fruit**

**Anbu – Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or Special Assassination Tactical Force**

**Byakugan – All-Seeing Evil Eye**

**Hai – yes**

**Hokage – Fire-Shadow**

**Junshou - Commodore**

**Kairouseki – sea-stone**

**Konoha/Konohagakure – Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Kusa/Kusagakure – Village Hidden in the Grass**

**Moku-Moku no Mi – Plume-Plume Fruit**

**Shishou – master**

**Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country**

**Uchuu-Uchuu no Mi – Space-Space Fruit**

**Uchuu-Uchuu no Terepouto – Space-Space Teleport**

**Uchuu-Uchuu no Uzu – Space-Space Vortex**

**Waito Baasuto – White Burst**

**Waito Suneeku – White Snake**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Ch 2: The MokuMoku no Mi

**Whoo-boy, sorry about the total lateness! I wrote this like a month ago and never bothered to put it up until now. Ahahaha! Well, don't expect another update too soon either.**

**Summary:** Commodore Smoker is the untimely victim of a pirate captain claiming the ability to travel dimensions. When he wakes up, he must adjust to a strange and unfamiliar world inhabited by odd people known as ninjas.

**Note: Takes place after the Alabasta arc and a little before the start of the Naruto Shippuuden arc.**

**Warning: Bad language**

* * *

**An Unfortunate Commodore**

**Ch. 2: The Moku-Moku no Mi**

* * *

Throughout the week, Commodore Smoker was consistently surprised by the onslaught of the happenings of the strange and unfamiliar world he had been thrown into. The people of this land, despite naming themselves as ninja, used a strange energy called "chakra". They used it for everything: running, fighting, training, healing, and other things. There were also a great number of ninja that possessed a _Kekkei Genkai_ – a bloodline ability unique to their clan. Tsunade suggested he read up on everything in the library so he could have a good grasp on how the shinobi world runs. Smoker merely complied, for he too was a tad interested in the way of the ninja. It was also effective to know how his new foes were going to be like, if he were to fight them. It was probably a damn good thing he was the only person with a Devil Fruit ability. At least that stupid Straw-hat Luffy or that annoying Fire-Fist Ace weren't here to agitate him further. That would be hell.

Smoker just finished a book about Konoha's history when Shizune came up to him. "Smoker-san," she began, "Tsunade-sama wants you to come to her office. It appears Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun are returning today."

Smoker slid the thick book back into its place on the shelf and got up. He followed Shizune out the door and they headed to the huge circular building at the back of the village beside the mountain of faces. His keen hearing caught a faint yell from the direction of the main gates, "Hello, Konoha! You haven't changed at all!"

When they entered the office, Tsunade and Sakura were waiting for them. "I heard Naruto-kun earlier, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

Tsunade and Sakura both smiled softly at the thought of the blond-haired boy. "I wonder what he's like now," Sakura said.

"We'll have to see, won't we? Come on, Smoker. We're going to see them," Tsunade said.

"The kid you were talking about earlier, huh . . ." Smoker muttered. "Your descriptions make him sound like an annoying, bratty hero."

Sakura laughed. "Well, he was kind of like that when we were all genin," she replied. "I hope he's matured a bit and not wearing a completely orange suit."

Smoker almost twitched. When he'd first heard about the exploits of this Naruto kid, he'd been disgusted by the fact that a _ninja_ chose to wear such a gaudy orange color. What kind of ninja wears orange? Scratch that, what kind of ninja wears bright, _flashy_ orange? For one, you'd definitely be seen in any type of surrounding, therefore ruining your chances of ambush. For two, you'd be begging for someone to kill you. Smoker might've done it.

They exited the office. Smoker walked behind Tsunade and Sakura. They weren't particularly headed for the gates, but merely ambling along the streets. Sooner or later they'd meet up with Naruto and his two teachers. Maybe even at Ichiraku's Ramen, his favorite eating place. Smoker had been irritated to hear that Naruto practically _lived_ off ramen. If any of his men did that, he'd throw them overboard and send them back to the Navy quarters immediately. Especially since ramen was mainly only satisfying the carbohydrate part of the human diet.

"Whoa!" A surprised, young male voice sounded behind them. Sakura turned around first.

Smoker turned to see a blonde teenager wearing black and orange. He almost twitched again. Damn the orange. Damn it to hell.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Naruto?"

The two reunited and older teammates stared at each other for a moment longer. They really couldn't believe how much the other had changed (mostly Sakura). She laughed and said, "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you! We've both grown up, haven't we?"

Naruto grinned. "If you say so! You haven't changed at all!" he said cheerfully.

Smoker and Jiraiya both thought in exasperation, _Could this kid be any more oblivious?_

"Well, maybe you're just taller than I remember," Sakura said, realizing in shock that her old teammate was now taller than her. He used to be such a short, scrawny kid too. Naruto reached a hand up and attempted to measure his own height.

"Naruto-niichan! Check it out!"

Smoker raised an eyebrow when a young boy with short black hair and goggles transformed into a voluptuous naked woman, with puffs of smoke conveniently hiding her private parts. The white-haired man that had accompanied Naruto grinned lecherously. Sakura looked revolted.

The young boy changed back, giving a thumbs-up to Naruto. "What do you think? I got that _poof-poof_ part down, right?" he asked, grinning.

Naruto just chuckled quietly. Smoker was a bit surprised at the reaction. A lot of pirates he knew would've been all over the womanly form the minute it appeared. For this boy to be completely unaffected was not quite unthinkable, but it was unexpected.

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore," Naruto replied to the black-haired boy. He looked away, his original cheerful mood faltering. But what Naruto said next made Smoker slap a hand to his face and sigh. "That jutsu is so boring, Konohamaru! Watch this! My new pervy ninjutsu invention! Here it goes!"

Smoker heard Sakura whisper with a smile still plastered to her face, _"New pervy ninjutsu?"_ And she punched him with an explosive force, sending him flying to the ground. "Are you kidding me?" Once again, Smoker was consistently surprised. By her looks, you wouldn't think she'd had such strength. He was well aware of how serious women could get when they were angry. Hina was an example. Tashigi was another. Nico Robin too. And he'd heard of Shichibukai Boa Hancock and her powers. Women were incredible when they wanted to be.

Sakura grabbed the front of Naruto's black-and-orange jumpsuit and shook him ferociously, "What the hell is wrong with you? We haven't seen each other in years and you pull a freaking stunt like that? Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you? And here I was thinking you were more mature!"

"Calm down, Sakura, you're scaring Konohamaru," Kakashi said, noticing the young boy who was hiding behind him.

Smoker reached for his cigars on his left arm and chomped down on two of them. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigars. Ah, the lovely smell of smoke . . .

Tsunade had a cross look on her face. "Jiraiya," she growled. "Don't tell Naruto is becoming more like you."

From the way the white-haired man looked at the Hokage practically screamed "your student is the same". Smoker knew that Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, but did that mean the Hokage had the same monstrous strength her student possessed? How terrifying.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, the reunion's over. Kakashi?"

Everyone's attention turned to the silver-haired man, who snapped his book shut and took out a couple of bells. "Naruto, Sakura, it sure has been awhile. You two are going to be part of my team again, but this time as equals. Let's see how much you've both grown. The rules will be the same as last time, except that this time you will also be fighting against this man," he said, gesturing towards Smoker.

Naruto looked at the white-haired man that was biting down on two fat rolls that had smoke coming from them. "Who's he?" he asked. "I've never seen him before. Is he new?"

"There was a problem with his former living quarters," Kakashi said. The Hokage, Kakashi and Smoker had all decided that it was wise not to reveal Smoker's _real_ situation. An enemy ninja could get wind of it and they could attempt to summon a person from an alternate dimension as well. That would be catastrophic to a fault. "We have decided to provide him with a temporary home until he is able to leave."

"Oh," Naruto said. The guy certainly didn't look like a ninja, so maybe he was a civilian? He didn't have a hitai-ate, further proving his point. But then why were they pitching him up against ninjas? Was it to test his skill?

Smoker ignored him. He had refused to show his power until this idiot and his teacher had returned, because it was better to give an element of surprise. Also, he needed to improve his reflex skills. Straw-hat Luffy had caught him by surprise that one moment in Alabasta. He could not allow that to happen again.

They walked to one of the training fields with three vertical logs jammed into the ground. Tsunade and Jiraiya had gone back to the office for much discussion, leaving them alone. Smoker watched as the two teenagers got nostalgic looks on their faces, as if remembering a distant memory.

"I remember this place," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

Kakashi looked up from his book to reply, "Oh yes. This was where you had your first survival test, wasn't it?"

"Team Seven . . ." Sakura whispered.

"The three-man cell," Naruto continued.

"Back then, we had Sasuke too, didn't we?" Kakashi commented offhandedly.

Smoker's eyes narrowed. Despite all his reading on the village, he'd never heard of this Sasuke person before, except briefly in a book describing the night of the infamous Uchiha Massacre. From the way the two teenagers fell to the ground emitting an extremely depressed air around them led him to assume that this Sasuke guy had either died on a mission or betrayed the village.

Kakashi clamped his book shut and tossed one of his bells to Smoker, who attached it to a belt loop. "Let's begin," he said, getting ready.

Naruto grinned, reaching behind his head to tighten his hitai-ate around his forehead. "Not going to read this time, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Or," Sakura added, pulling on her black gloves, "have you finished already?"

"No, I'm saving it for later," Kakashi said, pulling his hitai-ate up to expose a creepy red eye with three black tomoes in it. Smoker was startled by actually seeing the damn thing. He'd read about it, but never seen it. He discreetly bent his knees and got into a fighting stance, his hand poised to take the jutte from his back and swing it if necessary. None of these people were Devil Fruit users, so the sea-stone had no effect, but a weapon was a weapon. It was still a heavy bar of steel that could pack some serious damage.

The wind stirred through the area, jingling the bells attached to Kakashi and Smoker. As if that was a battle signal, Naruto drew several shuriken and flung them at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and retaliated with a few shuriken of his own. Naruto leaped over them, but didn't expect Kakashi to fire a few more at him. The boy made a clone of himself and got pulled out of the way. The clone then transformed into a giant shuriken, but Kakashi grabbed the center and held his arm back. Another Naruto clone pointed a kunai at Kakashi's back.

Unexpectedly something hard slammed into Naruto's clone, which dissipated with a _poof!_ Smoker slid his jutte back into place. "You're fighting against two people, boy," he said gruffly, grinding his teeth down on his cigars. "Remember that."

"You've still matured from before, Naruto, although you retain your impatience," Kakashi said. "Heh. Alright then. Go!" He disappeared with a pop.

Sakura checked all around her. Seeing no sign of her teacher, she raised her fist back, roaring, _"Below!"_ and punched the ground, sending a mighty shockwave through the soil.

Smoker leaped out of the way in time. The girl's strength was unbelievable. Perhaps she utilized her "chakra" to summon such strength. Smoker could find no other explanation for it.

Naruto finally regained his bearings. He made another clone and they both charged at Smoker. He threw his giant shuriken ahead and multiplied them. Smoker dodged them, but the clone delivered a solid punch to his face . . . only to discover in shock that his fist went _through_ the man's face, which seemed to be made of . . . smoke?

"What kind of ability is that?" he asked loudly, retracting his fist.

Kakashi and Sakura were equally surprised, having no information about Smoker's abilities beforehand (though Kakashi was informed that where Smoker came from, people got strange abilities from eating a forbidden fruit that was created by a sea-devil).

It was time Smoker showed his cards.

"_Waito Baasuto!"_

All three ninja gaped as Smoker's entire arm turned into thick white smoke that surrounded Naruto and lifted him into the air. The man then disappeared and reappeared above the orange clad ninja. He gripped his head and slammed his face into the ground, a spider-web of cracks spreading outward from where Naruto was forced into the ground.

Naruto gritted his teeth and forced himself to get up, but then found a heavy metal bar slammed into his chest. Sakura then came to his rescue. She punched Smoker in the shoulder, but the man merely dissolved into smoke, all the while not letting go of his jutte where it was holding Naruto down.

Naruto brought his hands together and created a clone. The clone aimed a kick towards the jutte, but Smoker quickly caught it with a stray tendril of smoke. Smoker punched the clone and made it disappear. Sakura punched the ground, which made Smoker's jutte crash harshly against Naruto's ribs. He made a choking sound, but took the opportunity to kick the man's weapon away and roll to his feet. He winced as he tenderly nursed his ribs. Sakura ran over to him and began to heal his bruise.

"So what's this ability of yours called?" Kakashi whispered when he appeared near Smoker.

"I ate the _Moku-Moku no Mi_," Smoker replied. "I can control smoke at will."

"I see," Kakashi mused. "You'd be very hard to hit physically."

Smoker grunted.

Kakashi turned to the two teenagers again. "You've had your turn, kids. It's _my_ move now."

* * *

It was in the early hours of morning, just beyond the point of midnight, which found Kakashi and Smoker together in the trees. Kakashi was sitting down, having exhausted himself using his Sharingan. Smoker still had plenty of energy left. They both still had a hold on their respective bells. For Kakashi, the two members of his old genin team had become quite formidable. For Smoker, they were pitiful. It was like training a fresh batch of Marines all over again, only this time he was facing off against two teenage ninjas with different abilities. The pink-haired girl would never stand a chance against him. On the other hand, Kakashi had informed him that there was a technique Naruto knew that was certain to be able to at least blow the Smoker's smoke form away. But he was still no match for Smoker. What Smoker didn't know was Naruto's dark little secret. He would find out later.

Kakashi smelled his students coming and prepared for an assault. Smoker calmly bit down on his cigars as he readied himself to turn into smoke again. But the way the two teenagers attacked was unexpected and surprising.

_What the hell are they doing presenting a frontal assault?_ Smoker thought in disgust. _Are they planning something?_

Sakura yelled, "Now, Naruto!"

"Here I go! Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, catching his teacher's attention, "_Make-Out Tactics'_ final plot twist! The main character is really –"

Smoker sighed at the obvious trick as Kakashi clamped his hands over his ears and shut both eyes. He stole away Kakashi's bell before the teenagers could grab it and attached it to his belt loop.

"Okay, Naruto! Time for Plan B!" Sakura said. "Remember you probably won't hurt him because of his strange ability!"

"I'm on it!" Naruto said, making a clone pop in next to him.

Smoker watched curiously as the clone began to quickly make rotation movements on Naruto's outstretched palm. Naruto ran up to him and his palm surged forward. _"Rasengan!"_ (1)

The swirling blue sphere of chakra rammed into his body, which had reflexively turned to smoke. The rotational winds from the sphere spun the smoke like thread and sent it flying in different directions. The strings holding the bells to Smoker's belt snapped off and the bells tossed about with the wind until they smacked into a tree and burrowed halfway through it.

When Smoker reformed, he found he now had a little more respect for the orange-clad kid.

"You guys sure have grown," Kakashi chuckled good-heartedly as they walked along the street. "I really didn't think you'd be able to take the bells."

"Ha! I've probably surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, grinning.

"Like that would ever happen," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Someday maybe . . ." Kakashi said, closing his eye. "I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. In fact, the other day I invented an amazing new jutsu –" _Growl._

"I still haven't my ramen though!" Naruto complained to Sakura.

"Come to think of it, I'm starving too," Sakura admitted, placing a hand on her belly.

Smoker watched the exchange, sighing inwardly as Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. _Tch, now I have to watch over these kids,_ he grumbled. He heard something about a date before Sakura saw two familiar people nearby and waved them over.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" Sakura shouted, pointing to Naruto. "Look who's back!"

Shikamaru grinned, "Hey, Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head.

"Did you just get back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, I got back yesterday," Naruto replied.

"Something seems different about you," the shadow-user mused. "You seem smarter . . . more serious . . ."

"Wrong answer, try again!" Sakura said, waving her hand back and forth.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Oh . . . really?"

"Sakura," Naruto whined.

Shikamaru looked over Sakura's shoulder to see the strange man he'd met a week earlier. "I see Smoker's with you," he said. "Does he have to babysit you or something?"

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei just left him with us," Naruto responded. "But he has a really weird ability! He can turn into –"

Smoker's gloved hand clamped over Naruto's mouth before he could say anymore. "It's dangerous to give out free information, kid. Keep your fucking mouth shut," he growled.

Naruto glared at him, but didn't say anything after Smoker removed his hand. His gaze wandered over to the duo and he grinned slyly. "So . . ." he began, "you on a date, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stared at him with a blank look. "Not even close."

Temari scoffed, "Like I would ever. It's almost time for the Chuunin Selection Exam again. While I've been acting as a liaison between Konoha and Suna –"

"– I'm being forced to be an exam proctor, so I'm escorting the ambassador from Suna," Shikamaru continued.

Smoker turned his attention away as the teenagers began to speak again. He chomped down on his cigars and stared straight up at the sky, once again damning the bastard pirate that sent him here to hell. He would leave these twits to chat themselves silly for now. He had better things to do. Like finding a way to get back to his real world . . . and catching up on the current situations happening around the shinobi continents.

The next time Kakashi and his students met up, along with Smoker, who the Hokage demanded be a temporary member of Team Seven, Naruto complained about Kakashi's usual tardy routine.

"Sorry, I procrastinated on the new team's paperwork," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's our first day on a mission as a team again," Naruto said. "Aren't you even a little excited, Kakashi-sensei? You've haven't changed a bit."

"Naruto, he's just a little lackadaisical. That's who he is," Sakura said.

Smoker saw Kakashi look up and spot a hawk flying overhead. He'd read enough in the texts to know that birds were used to transport coded messages between the countries. Something foreboding must have happened. Smoker hated that feeling with a passion.

They went to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade read the details of their first mission to them. "Hell no!" Naruto cut in. "I'm not taking a mission like that!"

Smoker agreed. Where was the excitement in that kind of mission?

"Young man . . ." Tsunade growled, resting her cheek against her knuckles, "Do you know who you're talking to like that?"

A brown-haired man with a scar across the bridge of his nose sighed and smacked his forehead. "You haven't matured at all mentally," he groaned.

"My apologies, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, smiling pleasantly on the outside while attempting to strangle her teammate. "I'll speak to him later."

As Naruto and the Hokage began to bicker, Smoker heard frantic footsteps just beyond the door. "Hokage-sama!" a black-haired woman called out as she entered the room. "Terrible news! The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

Smoker watched everyone's reactions. Naruto at first look surprised, then angry. The atmosphere suddenly became increasingly tense as they seemed to relieve something dark.

"Those losers again," Naruto muttered. "Don't they ever quit?"

Tsunade placed the paper holding their previous mission on her desk. "Team Kakashi, I am reappointing your mission. You are to head to Sunagakure to determine the current situation and give me a report immediately. Then you will assist them in whatever they need," she said.

"Understood," the three ninjas replied in sync. Smoker just grunted.

* * *

1) The reason why Naruto didn't use _Odama Rasengan_ is because they aren't in a real fight against real enemy ninja.

**Chapter was 4000+ words long!**

**Akatsuki - Dawn**

**Akuma no Mi – Devil Fruit**

**Hitai-ate – headband**

**Hokage – Fire Shadow**

**Kazekage – Wind Shadow**

**Kekkei Genkai – bloodline ability**

**Moku-Moku no Mi – Plume-Plume Fruit**

**Nii-chan – older brother**

**Odama Rasengan – Giant Spiral Chakra Sphere**

**Rasengan – Spiral Chakra Sphere**

**Sensei – teacher**

**Sharingan – Mirror-Wheel Eye**

**Shishou – master**

**Sunagakure – Village Hidden in the Sand**

**Waito Baasuto – White Burst**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
